


The One Where They Know They Know

by Barbara_Lazuli



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Female Tommy, Implied Sexual Content, based on my fave episode of friends, i just love friends, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Lazuli/pseuds/Barbara_Lazuli
Summary: Keeping a secret relationship is already hard as it is. But then Billy accidentally discovers the truth so Kimberly and Trini have to make sure that he doesn't blab to everyone else. They should've known that wouldn't work out too well.Why?Well, Billy's too honest for lies and secrets. Kimberly and Zack are just too damn extra and competetive for Trini's tired ass. Tommy is just having fun. But Jason's probably gonna have a heart attack.





	1. The One Where Trimberly is Canon

**Author's Note:**

> holy crap this is gonna be so much fun :3

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!"

Trini squeeks and pushes Kimberly off of her. The taller girl lands on the bedroom floor with a yelp of pain. Billy stands by the doorway, flustered with his hands covering his eyes, though they may be too little too late.

"I-I didn't mean to walk in on you guys!" Billy stutters out. "But, in my defense, I always go to Trini's place five-thirty on the dot every thursday for our English assignment. I was texting and even calling Trini just in case she wanted to cancel, but you know how I always follow according to my schedule. So I came anyway when you didn't answer. Then the door was unlocked and -"

"It's okay, Billy," Trini's voice cuts him off. "We're, uh, decent now."

Cautiously, he pries his hands away from his eyes. True to her word, Trini is no longer missing her shirt. Kimberly is still lying unseen behind the bed, but she was fully dressed when Billy, well, interrupted them, so he figured it was safe.

Kimberly's laughter then bubbles up from behind Trini's yellow bed. Trini glares and throws a pillow at her.

"Ow. Right. Sorry," Kimberly says, still unseen. 

"So, you guys are dating now?" Billy asks.

Trini's head turns so quickly at the question, Billy almost thought it hurt if it weren't for their ranger powers. Kimberly's face finally pops up from behind the bed. The two girls exchange a look. 

"Um."

"Well -"

"I don't think -"

"- it's not exactly -"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Billy puts both of his hands up to stop them. "You guys are confusing me."

Trini and Kimberly exchange another look. The former motions a "go ahead" gesture for Kimberly.

"You go talk to him whilst I die of embarassment, Princesa," Trini says as she buries herself underneath the yellow covers.

Kimberly rolls her eyes, but Billy notices the fond look she gives her through the blanket. She clears her throat and gives Billy a nervous, careful look.

"We're not exactly dating yet, Billy."

Billy tilts his head to the side in confusion. "But I saw you kissing. Quite heavily, actually. I believe stuff like that usually lead to -"

"Oh my god," Trini groans from under her hideout.

"Yes, yes, that is true we were about to - we _have_ slept together, but -"

Trini emerges from the covers and hisses, "Kim! Don't say stuff like that so flippantly in front of him!"

Billy rolls his eyes. "I'm autistic, guys, not a child."

Trini flushes even more. "R-right. Sorry."

"Anyway, Billy, we haven't really made the label official yet. We're still trying stuff out. Making sure that... _this_ is going to work. You guys mean a lot to us. We know everyone else will be affected if it doesn't."

"So, please, Billy," Trini gives him a pleading look. "Can we just keep this a secret? At least for now. We promise we'll tell everyone else soon. When we're ready."

Billy feels himself pale at the request. "Oh, no. I can't do that. You're asking me to _lie_. I can't lie! Especially to Jason!"

"Please, Billy?" It's Kimberly's turn now to plead. 

Both girls suddenly have huge brown eyes pleading in front of Billy like two puppies. It's unfair, really.

He sighs in defeat. "Okay."

Kimberly and Trini cheer. Both embrace him, and he lets them kiss him on the cheek. 

This probably won't end well.

×××× ×××× ×××× ××××

"Hey, Billy, 'you know where Trini is?" Zack asks him with his car keys spinning around his finger.

Billy's first thought is that he really shouldn't do that. He'll end up losing it, one day, ranger powers or no. Then his second thought is, yes, he _does_ know where Trini is. He spotted her walking with Kimberly to the far side of the ship, where the rangers don't usually go because they aren't comfortable with exploring it just yet. Judging by Trini's red ears and how tightly Kimberly's hold on the shorter girl was as she dragged her, Billy can assume they don't plan on exploring the ship itself.

"Um, not really sure," Billy struggles to get out. "I-It's not like I put a tracker on Trini or anything, right?"

Good. That wasn't too bad, right?

Zack looks shocked. "You didn't? I thought you put a bug on everyone."

Billy frowns. "What?! I didn't!" He shakes his head.

Zack grins. "Nah, I'm just messing with you." He hums thoughtfully. "I could try looking around." He closes his eyes. "I think I feel her somewhere in the ship."

Billy stands up straight from where he was sitting on the ship's floor. His physics book makes a harsh sound as it crashes on the metal floor.

"No!" Billy exclaims as he blocks Zack from the door.

Zack looks at him dubiously. "Dude. Why?"

"You - you can't, she's, uh, busy. You know Trini doesn't like being bothered when she's... busy."

Zack gives him an even more incredulous look. "The fuck are you going on about, man? Crazy Girl _loves_ me. Sure, she'll glare at me and -"

Zack suddenly stops talking. His eyes narrow and focus on something Billy couldn't see. "Wait, I can sense Kim nearby, too."

Billy swallows nervously. Their ranger powers can be really inconvient sometimes.

"So she's with Kimmy," Zack says. He shrugs. "No prob. I just need to borrow Trini for a - awe, dude outta the way."

But Billy remains rooted in front of him. Zack looks a little annoyed and confused.

"Okay, what's wrong? Why don't you want me to get to Trini?"

"I... um... just don't want you to."

Zack scrutinizes him. Billy doesn't know how much longer he can last. He can solve math problems in a few seconds, but he can't come up with a decent excuse for even a whole minute. But then Zack's eyes widen. 

"You _know_ ," Zack says.

Billy's brows scrunch up in confusion. "Know what?"

Zack points his finger vigorously at Billy. "You know!"

"Know what?!"

He narrows his eyes. "Oh, you know _what_."

"I _don't_ know what you think I know," Billy says exasperatedly. "That's why I'm asking!"

"I can't tell you! Me and Jason made a new year's resolution and we bet that whoever broke it has to pay up! I promised that I won't gossip!"

Billy quirks a brow. "You gossip?"

Zack rolls his eyes. "How do you think that rumor about Jason loving Adventure Time spread? Now, tell me, Billy, do you or do you not know?"

"I can't tell you what I know. I promised Trini that I'll keep what I know secret!" he hisses. 

Zack purses his lips. "But, Billy, if I already know, then you're not revealing anything, are you?"

Billy bites his lip. "... so you already know that Trini and Kimberly are together?"

Zack slowly widens his grin. "Oh yeah."

×××× ×××× ×××× ××××

"How did you know?"

"Walked in on them. They forgot to lock the door. How did you?"

"I was borrowing Trini's phone when Kim sent a really explicit message."

"Oh."

"She was really -"

"Yeah, okay, I get it."

×××× ×××× ×××× ××××

"So how are we gonna make them spill the beans?" Zack asks with a mouthful of doughnut.

He and Zack have relocated Krispey Kreme. Billy protested, saying that he _always_ does his Physics assignment in the ship. It's quiet, and the fact that he's doing his Physics asssignment in an alien spaceship makes it feel a lot cooler. But then they heard certain noises from an undoubtedly female voice and Billy decided, yeah, a little change in routine would totally be worth it.

Billy takes his eyes away from his assignment and looks at Zack quizzically. "Why would we make them spill beans?" He furrows his brows. 

Zack shakes his head. "Nah, nah, I mean, when are we gonna force Trini and Kimberly to just announce that they're dating?"

"But they aren't even dating yet. Trini and Kim said so."

"Oh, _please_. They've been in love since the night Kim saw Trini at the mines. And now they're sleeping with each other. We're just gonna help speed up the process of realizing that."

"I don't know... That doesn't feel like helping them at all. Can't we just tell them that we already know? And that I didn't tell you because you discovered it by yourself?"

"Awe but where's the fun in that?"

"Nowhere. The point is there will be no secret for me to keep anymore." Billy pauses for a moment. "Except from Jason."

"Or..."

Billy groans.

"We go ahead with my plan to make Trini and Kim admit that they're doing it and the secret still gets revealed."

"Holy shit, what?"

Zack's and Billy's head snap to the direction of the new voice. They see Tommy, hunched as if she was in the middle of sneaking up on her two fellow rangers. But her green eyes are wide and her jaw slack. She was the one hit by a surprise instead.

Zack waves and throws a "hey" her way. Tommy sputters out a weak "'sup". 

Zack mischieviously smiles. "Are you in on Operation: Trimberly is Canon?" 

Tommy drops herself on the seat beside Zack. Blinks a few times to get her composure back. Then shrugs.

"I have no idea what the fuck that is, but I'm game."

Billy really should've just cancelled on English Thursday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry. that was just a taste of the hilarity that's about to ensue. next chapter will be longer. and i know i said it's based on an ep of friends, but dont worry, for those who already watched it. i wont just copy paste the script and replce the names. at least not totally. if you havent watched friends yet, what the h*ck are you doing?? go and binge all ten seasons right now!


	2. The One Where Tommy is the Third Wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got longer than I planned, so I divided it into three parts instead.
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy!

They're in Billy's lab (Zack was the one who called it that. Really, it's just the Cranston house's basement where Billy does all of his tinkering) trying to come up with a plan for Operation Trimberly. Tommy is sitting on the lone couch while Zack sits on it's arm and Billy busies himself with some contraption that he told was some kind of explosive. 

"Do you guys really have to brainstorm here?" Billy asks.

"You know we can't do it at Tommy's, Bill, her dad's home," Zack says. Then he lowers his voice to a rather loud whisper, "Papa Oliver is scary."

"Nah, he's not," Tommy says. She gives him a beaming smile. "He just hates you." 

"It's still a mystery to me as to why he does."

"Isn't it because you accidentally climbed into the window of Mr. Oiver's room instead?"

"You really should have texted me," Tommy says chastisingly.

"O-kay!" Zack claps, a sign that he wants to change the subject. "So, Trini and Kim. Let's discuss."

"I ain't gonna be a part of this," Billy says as he waves his screwdriver in their direction.

"Fine, then. Cranston's no fun."

"Wait, the reason why Trini and Kim are always late during training is because-"

"They were fucking!" Zack says before Tommy finishes.

Since Jason isn't with them at the moment, Billy opts to give Zack a disapproving look.

"Ah, apologies. I mean _making love_."

Billy nods, satisfied, while Tommy snickers behind her hand.

"So, how are we gonna make them admit it, anyway?" Tommy asks.

Zack hums in thought and puts on what Tommy calls his "scheming face". "We're gonna do something, give them a reason to say it. Force them into a situation where they have no choice."

"Oh, something like, 'I can't because I have a girlfriend!' or something like that?" Tommy says.

Zack snaps his finger. "Exactly! I was thinking someone could flirt with one of them to the point where the flirtee would have to say that. But who should be the _flirtee_?"

Billy frowns. "That word doesn't exist."

Zack waves a hand. "It will. I'll make it a thing."

Tommy raises her hand.

"Yes, Tommy," Zack says like a teacher picking a student for recitation.

"I think Trini should be the flirtee. She gets more easily flustered when a girl flirts with her." She tilts her said to the side in wonder, "but are we just gonna make some girl do it?"

Zack gestures his arms at her. " _You're_ a girl."

"Astute observation," Tommy says with a brow raised, then she crinkles her nose. "But, no thanks."

"What? Why?"

"It'll be weird. Like... flirting on my mom or something."

Zack raises both his brows. "Do you see Trini as a _mother figure_?"

"Huh. I think so."

"Trini is very motherly. She's always the one who calls out on ya'll's crazy and dangerous shennanigans," Billy says as he examines a dynamite and puts it in his contraption. "And I think it stems from the fact that she's the eldest sibling." He notices Tommy and Zack giving him a look. "What? I've been reading articles about psychology lately."

"'You moving on from Physics, Bill?" Tommy asks.

"I'm taking a break."

"So," Zack interrupts to get back on the subject. "It's decided. Tommy will flirt with Trini until her useless lesbian self lets the sabertooth tiger out of the bag."

" _I_ didn't agree to anything."

"Well, who else do you want to do it?"

Tommh thinks for a moment. "Doesn't Amanda Clarke have the hots for Trini?"

"Are you crazy? Do you want the headline 'Cheerleader falls from robot Pterodactyl' on the town newspaper?"

"Okay, you got a point, but I don't want the headline ' _Green ranger_ falls from robot Pterodactyl' either."

"Awe, come on, Tom girl, this'll be fun. The faces Trini makes when she's confused will be _so_ worth it."

Tommy raises a brow.

"I'll let you star on one video for my youtube channel."

Tommy smiles. "Deal."

"Nice. Next, Billy, I need your help with something."

Billy groans.

"I'll give you tickets and a ride to the concert of that country singer you like."

Billy only purses his lips, but Zack knows that he's already in.

×××× ×××× ×××× ×××× 

"Hey guys," Kimberly says and they all pause, standing in front of Angel Grove High and as they look back at her. "Trini and I wanna pass by Krispey Kreme. Do you guys want us to get you your usual?"

Now that they're aware of their teammates' secret relationship, Tommy and Zack can take notice of the flustered look on Trini's face. The short girl, usually as still as she is quiet, uncharacteristically fidgeting in place. Kimberly has an overly bright smile on her face - the fake one she uses often when she forces herself to be civil with Amanda - and her hand tightly grasping Trini's wrist.

Zack and Tommy share a look, both remembering the fact that the two girls always take too much time getting them doughnuts. "The line was really long," they always said.

Billy looks at Tommy and Zack share a look, knowing that it's their cue to start Operation Trimberly.

Jason frowns. "You guys are always the one getting us doughnuts. I kinda feel bad. I'll do it this time."

Trini's eyes, which were previously glued to the ground, quickly darts to Kimberly. Kimberly's smile doesn't falter. She only gives Trini's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh, pssshh, it's fine. You know I love walking."

Zack nudges Tommy so she suddenly raises her hand. "I wanna come with!"

Kimberly purses her lips and narrows her eyes. Tommy knows Kimberly's starting to get frustrated - in more ways than one - and the sight makes Tommy's smile even wider.

"It's ok, Tom," Kimberly says. "Trini and I can handle it. Chocolate, right?"

Tommy hums. "Nah. I kinda don't feel like eating chocolate right now." She gets in between the two girls and easily drapes both arms on the their shoulders. Despite being the youngest among the six of them, she's still taller than both girls. "I'll check out what I like." She tilts her head, tells to mostly Trini, "I don't get to hang out with both of you much anymore."

Trini frowns and gives her a sympathetic look. Tommy holds back a smirk. Even though Trini pretends to be annoyed with her, she has never been able to say no to Tommy when she pouts.

Kimberly, however, is insistent. "We'll have a girl's day next-"

"It's okay, Kim," Trini interrupts. "Let the kid come with." She ignores the disbelief on Kimberly's face and looks up at Tommy. "Maybe you'll like this week's special."

Tommy grins. "Rad."

×××× ×××× ×××× ××××

Kimberly has been pouting ever since they headed for Krispey Kreme. Trini only gives apologetic looks. She would love to get more alone time with her but Tommy had a point. They've been neglecting the youngest member of their team ever since they (secretly) started their relationship (whatever it may be). Trini feels guilty for not realising how lonely Tommy must feel.

If only they knew Tomny is doing this for shits and giggles.

It's time to put _Operation: Make Trimberly Canon_ into motion.

"Hey, Trini," Tommy says, her voice a little lower than usual. She holds her bicep and Trini quirks her brow when she gives it a squeeze. "I have a Spanish quiz next week and I've been having trouble with it. Can you go to my place tomorrow to help me out?"

"Sure," Trini simply answers. "Dude, the line's moving."

Tommy internally rolls her eyes at Trini's obliviousness and walks to keep the line moving. Making Trini flustered enough to admit her relationship with Kimberly is going to be a little difficult if her useless self isn't even aware she's being flirted on. So Tommy keeps her hold on Trini's arm, almost hugging it, really.

Whereas Trini registers this as normal "gal pal intimacy", Kimberly isn't very composed. She watched the entire exchange with wide eyes, even more furious at the fact that she's being ignored. Sure, they aren't exactly dating yet, but seeing Tommy blatantly flirt with Trini still makes Kimberly see green. She's always been wary of the fact that Tommy is as close to Trini as Trini is with Zack.

"How about I help out, too?" Kimberly says. No way is she letting them be alone together.

Trini gives her an incredulous look. "Kim, you don't even take Spanish."

Kimberly gives her a look that says _you're not helping!_

Trini replies with a confused face.

Kimberly says, "I know _some_ Spanish words."

Trini snorts. Dirty words won't be useful in a Spanish quiz, Trini thinks. "Kim, it's fine. You'll just get bored there." There's suddenly a glint in her eyes. "I'll come over to yours after."

Kimberly gulps. 

Tommy was watching the exchange with mirth in her eyes. She says, "Yeah, thanks for the offer, Kim Hart. But I really prefer studying with one person." She leans into Trini. "No distractions, you know?"

Kimberly is absolutely seething. Tommy is a little afraid, if she's being honest, but they're in a public place. She's confident Kimberly won't do anything here, so she keeps the smile on her face.

Trini, oblivious to the atmosphere surrounding them, pulls both girls to the counter. "It's our turn. 'You decided on what you want, Tommy?"

Tommy smiles at them. "I think I want chocolate after all."

The look on Kimberly's face is priceless.

×××× ×××× ×××× ××××

Kimberly dragged Trini to her house as soon as their training was over. The pent up frustration plus the possiveness over Trini that she felt when they were with Tommy made for an interesting, loud, and _long_ night. It's already past dinner time, and Trini's mother is gonna kill her. But she can't find herself worrying about that when she can't feel her legs at the moment.

"Holy shit," Trini manages to say in between heaving breaths. She has built a pretty strong stamina ever since she became a ranger, but Kimberly's extra enthusiasm this time really wore her out. "That was... something."

Kimberly hums, still bracing herself above Trini with one arm on the mattress. She leans down and kisses Trini's neck, the next kiss getting hotter and hotter.

Trini groans. "Kim... I can't anymore."

"Just one more round," Kimberly says and starts making another hickey.

Trini whines. "We've had _six_ rounds. As tempting as it is to go for another, I have to go home eventually."

Kimberly whines, kisses Trini deeply one last time before dropping herself on the bed beside her. "Fiiiine. Can we cuddle for a few minutes though?"

Trini laughs. She gives this endearing look that makes Kimberly's heart flutter, almost something like love.

"Sure," Trini says as she tucks her head in the crook of Kimberly's neck. "I can't feel my legs yet, anyway."

Kimberly smiles smugly. "'That good?"

"Mm, maybe," Trini says because she doesn't answer normally but Kimberly knows it's a yes. "What's with you today, though. You were a little different than usual."

Kimberly bites her lip. "You really didn't notice?"

"Notice what?" Trini asks sleepily. 

"Tommy was flirting with you, Trin."

Trini removes her head from Kimberly's neck so she can look her in the eye incredulously. "What? No way."

"She was!"

They're both sitting down now, Kimberly exasperated and Trini confused.

"I always knew Tommy had the hots for you," Kimberly says with her arms crossed.

Trini blinks. "What are you talking about? Tommy never had. And she never will. She likes Katherine Hillard."

Kimberly scrunches her nose. "The girl who owns, like, fifteen jean jackets?"

Trini rolls her eyes. "Kim. You probably own just as many leather jackets."

Kimberly points a finger at her. "Hey. Leather jackets are cool."

"Point is, Tommy wouldn't flirt with me. That kid's got it bad for Katherine."

Kimberly huffs. "Okay, but that still doesn't explain her behavior when we were in Krispey Kreme."

Trini tilts her head. "What behavior?"

"She kept touching you! And clinging to you! For fuck's sake she even kept winking at you during training!"

"Kim, are you... jealous?"

Kimberly, who has been breathing quickly because of her exasperation, stiffens. "I-" she shakes her head- "that's not important right now. The important thing is that Tommy's acting strange."

Trini gives her a look that shows she knows Kimberly's deflecting but she goes along anyway. "Maybe it was a dare?" Trini's had a lot of girls flirt with her because of being gay.

Kimberly hums thoughtfully. "Possible."

"You know what? Zack's been acting weird, too. He kept telling me he knows some girls he can set me up with."

Kimberly raises a brow. "Did you by any chance take his offer?"

Trini laughs. "Fuck no. Like I could trust Zack's judgment. But then whenever I declined, he kept on asking if there's a reason why. That I should just go for it since I don't have a girlfriend anyway."

Kimberly gasps. "He _knows_."

Trini blinks. "What?"

Kimberly repeatedly slaps Trini's bare thigh. "He knows. Tommy probably knows, too!"

"Okay? But why would knowing about us explain how they've been acting?"

"Can't you see? Flirting with you? Setting you up on dates? They want to pressure you so much that you'll admit that we're together!"

"What? How did you even figure that?"

"Oh please. I know how Zack's mind works. He's just me but a boy. And Chinese." 

She jumps out of bed and looks through they're discarded clothes. Trini just watches her do this, somehow amused at the sight of Kimberly Hart, buck naked, frantically looking for something.

"Uh... What are you doing?"

"Looking for my phone - aha! I'm going to call Billy. I wanna know if he knows about this. God knows I love that boy, but he isn't exactly the best secret keeper."

Kimberly was just about to press the call button when Trini stops her. 

"Wait! Can we put some clothes on first? It would kinda feel weird, talking to Billy in the nude."

Kimberly looks down at herself, like she only now remembered her state of undress. 

"Ah."

×××× ×××× ×××× ×××× 

Billy answers after the third ring. He always does. He said that it felt right, doing that.

"Hey, Kim." Billy's voice comes out of Kimberly's phone. She put it on speaker so that both her and Trini can hear. "What's up?"

Kimberly gets to the point. "Billy, do Zack and Tommy know?"

The other line is quiet for a moment. "Uh... know what?"

"Billy," Trini says carefully. "Do Zack and Tommy know about Kimberly and me?"

Billy whines and says a defeated 'yes'. "But I didn't tell them, I promise! They found out on their own! Ya'll really should be more discreet whenever you have your escapades."

Both Trini and Kimberly's faces redden.

"Thank you, Billy," Trini says. "It's okay. I blame Kim for being so impulsive."

Kimberly rolls her eyes and says, "like you hated it," under her breath.

"So is that why Zack and Tommy have been acting weird?" Trini asks Billy. "They schemed for us to admit it to them? Pretty extra don't you think?"

"... Yeah. But this is good! Since now that you know they know, we can stop all the lies and secrets and secrets. We'll just let them know that you know they know!"

Trini was just about to comment on Billy's statement when she notices the mischievous glint in Kimberly's eyes. 

"Or..."

Trini groans. "Oh what now?"

"You could play along. There's bound to be a line Tommy isn't willing to cross. We just gotta get her near enough that line so she'll admit that they know!"

"What?" Trini and Billy ask at the same time.

"I bet Zack's behind this, too. No way are we going to lose."

Trini looks at Kimberly incredulously. She's been doing that a lot lately. "What? This isn't some game."

But Kimberly's already got her mind set on winning. "Billy, don't tell Zack and Tommy, okay? We're gonna make sure this plan backfires on them."

They hear Billy heave an exasperated sigh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: tommy and trini awkwardly flirting with each other


	3. The One Where Trini Loves Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Kim versus Team Zack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally content with this. hope this makes ya'll laugh :)

"I've said it last night and I will say it again. This is is stupid."

They're standing at the halls of Angel Grove High, just a few minutes before the warning bell for the first period will ring. Kimberly is hiding behind a wall, sneaking glances at the row of lockers with Trini, phone in hand, grumbling beside her. 

"Trini, I love you," Kimberly distractedly says as she keeps look out, "but please shut the fuck up for a second."

Trini, who almost dropped her phone at the beginning of Kimberly's statement, coughs her shock and blush away. "Right... sorry."

"Oh! Oh!" Kimberly slaps Trini's arm repeatedly. "She's here!"

Trini sighs and tucks her phone deep inside her bag. "Here we go."

Kimberly holds Trini's arms with that familiar mixture of excitement and competitiveness in her eyes. "Okay. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Trini's less than enthusiastic response is enough for Kimberly to shove her to the direction of where Tommy is exchanging books from her locker. Trini takes a deep breath before sauntering up to the younger girl.

"Hey, Tommy," Trini says while she leans on the locker to the right of Tommy's. She inwardly cringes at the husky way Kimberly told her she's supposed to talk.

Tommy blinks for a moment before putting on her usual smile. "Heya, Trini. Are we still on for that study date?" she says with her brows bouncing up and down.

 _God, it's like having a twelve-year-old hit on me,_ Trini thinks.

"Uh-huh." Trini's eyes stray to Kimberly's hiding spot for a moment who motions for to do _something_. Trini bites her lip (more out of hesitation) before she grabs a fistful of Tommy's letterman jacket so that she can make her lean -rather awkwardly - to her level. She whispers to her ear, "Let's do it in your bedroom."

Tommy stares at her with wide and surprised eyes and the sight makes Trini backtrack.

"The, uh, you know. Study session."

Tommy is still staring at her, knees bent, confused and a little flustered. Trini has no idea how she's supposed to end this conversation, so she goes for a quick pat on the head and a "See ya!" while she fucking makes finger guns before running back to Kimberly.

"Oh my God," Kimberly says with both hands covering her face. "You were doing so well!" she hisses. "Why did you have to go and screw it up?"

"What? I did what you asked."

"You made finger guns at her! You were supposed to act sexy!"

Trini shifts awkwardly from where she's standing but still pretends to be indignant out of spite. "What? Finger guns aren't sexy?"

"Trini, you _know_ there are sexier things fingers can do and that wasn't one of them." Kimberly drags her hands across her face. "We'll need Billy's help for this."

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

Zack gasps, turning his head in Tommy's direction while he's in the middle of installing Billy's hidden camera in Tommy's room.

"They know that we know!" Zack says.

Tommy blinks for moment from where she's seated at the edge of her bed. "Oh... so Trini was using the same tactics I did to get _me_ to admit that we were just fucking with them?"

Zack narrows his eyes at Billy who is suddenly very interested in Tommy's lamp. 

"Billy..."

"... yeah, they know," Billy defeatedly says.

"So, what now?" Tommy asks.

Zack hums. He resumes adjusting the camera on Tommy's cabinet. "Operation Trimberly is still a go. You got this, Tom Girl. Crazy Girl isn't even very good at flirting anyway."

"Really? How did she manage to get Kim Hart then?"

Zack waves a hand dismissively. "Trini's the kind of girl people go after."

Billy laughs. "Like when you and Kim raced climbing a mountain just so ya'll can talk to her first?"

"Oh my gosh," Tommy says giddily. "Zack had a crush on Trini?"

"Oh yeah," Zack shamelessly confirms. He shrugs. "She was hot. _Is_ hot. Doesn't matter." He smiles widely. "Kimberly won that race and I couldn't be any happier."

Tommy watches Zack happily hum as he adjusts the camera. He may have schemed this whole thing partly for the fun of it, but in his own, crazy way, Zack really does want to help the two girls admit their feelings for each other. She smiles, adjusts the earpiece Billy made for her.

"Testing, testing. Can you hear me?"

Billy holds up a thumb while his other hand cups the headphone he's wearing.

Zack rubs his hands together as he grins widely. "Better get your flirt on Tom Girl. It's you versus Crazy Girl."

More like Zack versus Kimberly, Billy thinks. But he shuts his mouth, hoping that this will end quickly.

×××× ×××× ×××× ×××× 

"I can't believe Billy made this," Trini says as she touches her earpiece, just to remind herself that it really is there. "'You think he can make us super hero gadgets one day? Like that lipstick lazer thingy in that show with three girls who are actually spies?"

Kimberly tilts her head to the side. "Charlie's Angels?"

"Nah. Something else. Animated. Though we can still make it work. You, me, and Tommy can be Billy's Angels."

Kimberly hums in response before she pulls over her car in front of Tommy's house. "Okay. Game time."

Trini grimaces. "Why are we doing this again?"

"For fun, to humiliate Zack's ass, and bragging rights. Don't worry, Trin. You're on my team, and my team always wins."

Trini rolls her eyes. "So you're just gonna sit here in the car while I pretend to flirt with Tommy?"

Kimberly leans past Trini to look through the window at Tommy's house. She points at the window to the left side of the house. "That's Tommy's window, right? I'll climb up that tree over there so I can see what's happening inside, too."

Trini shakes her head. Kimberly has it all planned out. "You really are serious about this."

"Yup!" She leans past the console and gives Trini a sweet kiss that makes the shorter girl melt. "Now win this for us, babe."

×××× ×××× ×××× ×××× 

"Hey, Trini," Tommy croons when she opens the door of her home for her. She's leaning on her door, eyes half-lidded and smirk placed on her face.

Trini knows Tommy's trying to act sexy, but the thing with seeing a person as the baby of the group the whole time you've known her, you'd want to laugh at the attempt of being sensual instead of throw your panties at her.

"Trini, what are you doing?" Kimberly hisses through her earpiece. "Respond!"

Trini swallows the nervousness away and approaches Tommy, letting her fingers lightly skate along her green letterman jacket.

"Hey yourself," she purrs. "I hope you don't mind that I came a little early. I got excited."

"Fuck, that sounded hot," she hears Kimberly mutter which makes Trini triumphantly smirk.

Tommy impressively doesn't let Trini's words or touch phase her. She smiles, lets her hand slide down the length of Trini's arm before grasping her hand. 

"Let's go straight to my bedroom then. You know. To _study_."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

Tommy leads her inside and up her bedroom, not sparing any part of the house a glance since she and the other rangers have been there countless times before. Though more often than Zack. Mr. Oliver still hilariously hates him.

When they get inside Tommy's room, Trini spots the tree Kimberly's perched on. It's near enough to see inside the open window, but also far enough that Kimberly can't be spotted.

Tommy closes the door, covertly listening to Zack give her orders.

"Okay, Tom Girl. How about you play some music to set the mood."

"Do you mind if I play music from my phone?" Tommy asks Trini. "Playing music helps me focus."

"Yeah, sure," Trini says.

Tommy connects her phone to the speaker she has in her room and scrolls through her list to find some sexy songs. When she finds the perfect one, unfortunately, her thumb decides to screw up and touch the song above it.

_Ooh, eeh, ooh ah-ah_

_Ting-tang, walla-walla bing-bang_

Tommy immediately clicks pause, but already the damage has been done. Trini has her lips pursed and holds her breath to keep herself from snorting, a rather difficult feat when she can hear Kimberly laughing her ass off from her earpiece. She only prays the little shit doesn't fall from the tree.

Meanwhile, Zack and Billy are in the guest room, watching everything happening through the hidden cameras. Billy is holding back his giggles behind his fist just to spare Zack and Tommy even more embarrassment. Beside him, Zack has his forehead glued to the table they are seated in front, having dropped it with a painful thud when Tommy's ridiculous song played.

"Was that..." Zack says through gritted teeth at the mic, "... was that the fucking _Witch Doctor Song_? Why do you even have that?"

Tommy doesn't answer, because Trini would hear her answering it, and she's not obligated to tell Zack that she sometimes likes to listen to ridiculous songs when she feels like dancing alone in her room.

"Sorry about that," Tommy tells Trini with a sincerely strained laugh. "I changed my mind. How about no music instead?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever works for you."

They're both standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, not quite knowing what to do after hearing a song like that play from a loud speaker.

"Trini!" Kimberly chastises, making her jump.

"So!" Trini says. "Spanish? Study?"

"Uh, yes!" Tommy stutters out. "Study. Spanish."

Trini and Tommy look away from each other to simultaneously cringe at themselves. Why are they suddenly talking like cavemen?!

"Yo, even _I_ can see how awkward this is," Billy says as he cringes at the second hand embarrassment.

"Wanna sit down?" Tommy offers once she gets her composure back.

Trini nods, but there's an awkward moment where they look at the bed then at each other, thinking how close together they should be. Tommy takes a seat first, motions for Trini to follow. She carefully, reluctantly, settles herself beside her.

Trini clears her throat and takes Tommy's book from the middle of the bed. "So, what are we gonna study?"

"Never mind suggestive subtlety, Tom Girl," Zack instructs. "Go for direct."

Tommy moves closer and closes the book slowly. "Actually, I didn't want to study with you."

Trini swallows at the sudden proximity. "... you didn't? What did you want to do?"

"I figured we could do something more fun in my room."

"Keep your cool, Trini," Kimberly says and the sound of her voice helps Trini calm a little bit.

Encouraged by Kimberly, she leans closer, too. "I think we can do that. Did you have something in mind?"

Tommy's starting to look affected by Trini's refusal to budge, but she stubbornly does the same. "Oh, well, softball practice has really got me beat. I was wondering if you could help my tense and bruised muscles." She takes Trini's hand, caresses it with her own. "I'm sure you're good with your hands."

"Uh..." Trini clears her throat again. "Definitely. Definitely good with my hands."

"Oh, she isn't backing down," Zack says, sounding impressed. "Tommy, time out. Say you have to get lotion."

Tommy smiles and suddenly stands. "Okay. Let me get some lotion, then."

Trini blinks. "Lotion?" Massages with clothes on don't usually require lotion.

Tommy only winks before she shuts the door closed and high tails it out to the guest bedroom. 

"Wow, she really isn't backing down," Tommy says. 

"I know," Zack says with a his lips screwed to the side as he thinks. "I didn't think she'd last this long." 

"Usually, after just a single wink or suggestive statement from Kim, she's a blushing mess," Billy adds.

"Yeah, but that's because she likes Kim," Zack says.

"Well, what else can a girl do that would make Trini get flustered?" Billy wonders aloud, unaware that he's starting to take initiative in his involvement.

Tommy snaps her fingers. "Ooh! I know!" she says before unbuttoning her blouse enough to show a generous amount of cleavage and the edges of her bra. "Boobs!"

Zack and Billy gasp before covering each others' eyes. Tommy laughs.

"Good idea, Tommy," Zack says. "A little warning next time, though."

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

"She's gonna get lotion, Kim! Lotion!" Trini hisses, her head poking out of the window so she can look at Kimberly as she talks to her through the earpiece. "I don't want to, like, feel her up or anything!"

"Don't worry, Trini," Kimberly reassures. "It won't come to that. Just stay strong. We got them."

Trini groans, she's about to say fuck it with this ridiculous game they're playing when the door opens again. 

"Hey, welcome ba - ha - holy crap."

Trini stares wide-eyed at Tommy, who has her blouse open so wide that Trini can see both cups of her bra. 

Tommy skips to her, looking proud that she made the older girl so slack-jawed. "Look! Boobs!" she says and gestures to her chest, as if she were pointing out something as mundane as a new shirt.

Unseen are Zack and Billy in the other room, groaning into their hands in embarrassment. 

Trini snaps her mouth shut when she hears Kimberly's reprimand of "Trini! Focus!"

"Uh, yeah." Trini makes sure to look only at Tommy's eyes. "I can see that. Um... nice brea - I mean bra. Nice bra."

"Thanks. I wore them just for you."

"O-oh yeah? Why is that?"

Tommy's close enough now to bend down and whisper to Trini's ear. "So you can take them off."

Trini whines, more to beg to Kimberly, but she only tells her to go along with it.

"Th-that's um... wow. So that's what you meant when you said 'fun'."

"Yeah. I hope that's okay with you. I'm the new girl in the team, and you're a lot closer with Kim."

Trini laughs nervously. "What? Pssh! Okay with me? I think it's great! Wonderful even!"

"So you don't prefer Kim over me?"

Trini rapidly shakes head, trying to suppress her shiver as Tommy's long arms snake around her neck. "No way. She isn't even _that_ pretty. She's not even my type!"

Trini ignores Kimberly's scandalized scoff of, "At least make it believable!"

Tommy smirks, knowing that Trini's about to crack. "So you won't mind if I kissed you? On the lips? Right now?"

"... no?" Trini says though it sounds a lot more like a question than anything else.

Tommy blinks a bit in surprise before shrugging it off. She leans down slowly, their lips inches apart, until -

"No! I can't!"

Trini flinches away from Tommy, who looks much too happy for someone who got rejected of a kiss.

"I can't kiss you!"

"And why not?"

"Because I'm in love with Kim!" she screams before she can even think about it.

Trini distinctly hears the sound of snapping branches from her earpiece, quickly followed by the sound of something falling, and a pained groan of "son of a bitch!"

Before Trini confirm that Kimberly apparently fell from her hiding spot, Zack bursts inside the room with a gleeful exclamation of "Aha!" Billy trails behind him, looking both exasperated but happy at the reveal.

"I knew it!" Zack jumps in joy as Billy does his happy clap beside him. "I knew your in denial gay ass was in love with her!"

"You're in love with me?" they hear someone say, as if she couldn't believe it.

Kimberly climbs into Tommy's window, looking dishevelled with leaves in her messed up hair and dirt covering her pants. 

She ignores Zack's triumphant noises and Tommy's apologies for flirting with Trini, pleading for her to not drop her from her pterodactyl zord as she hides behind Billy who politely requests that she button her shirt. Kimberly doesn't notice any of that because all she can see is Trini. Trini who _loves_ her.

Kimberly stops in front of her, whose face is the deepest shade of red any of them have ever seen because she did not plan to proclaim her love during a ridiculous game that Kimberly and Zack were playing.

"You love me?" Kimberly asks, again, breathlessly.

Trini inhales deeply before she nods. Her hand reaches up to pluck off the leaves in Kimberly's hair as she says, "I love you."

She looks up at Kimberly, her eyes silently asking if she feels the same way, hoping that she does. Kimberly doesn't answer, just pulls Trini into a deep kiss, a kiss that leaves Trini dazed and weak-kneed when Kimberly finally pulls away.

"I love you, too," Kimberly says, looking at Trini with so much joy, adoration, and _love_. "I love you _so_ fucking much."

Trini can only manage a dopey smile before Kimberly kisses her again.

"Hell, yeah, Crazy Girl! Get some!"

They pull away from each other with a laugh before facing their friends with their arms around each other's waists.

"Does that mean we win?" Tommy asks Zack giddily.

"I dunno about you," Kimberly says, "but I still feel like a winner."

"That's fine," Zack says. "This was my goal anyway. I knew you guys would take a while to confess your love to each other. You're welcome."

"I'm not thanking you for anything," Trini snarks. "You could've just told us about it, but you _had_ to do something as ridiculous as this." She sternly points a finger at Kimberly. "And _you_ had to play along."

Kimberly shrugs. "I thought it was fun."

"Yeah, talk's boring," Zack says.

Trini shakes her head. "I hate both of you."

Zack scoffs. "Oh, please. You love us."

Kimberly smiles lopsidedly. "You love me," she says like she still can't believe it.

"If anything, they're two of your favorite people," Tommy says.

Trini sighs because she can't even deny it. "They're also two of the biggest pain in my ass."

"One for each ass cheek, then," Billy says. "Perfectly symmetrical."

×××× ×××× ×××× ××××

Jason arrives at the pit for their morning practice, frowning when he only sees Tommy, Zack, and Billy stretching for warm-up.

"Kim and Trini aren't here, yet?" Jason asks.

"No, they're with the zords," Billy says. "There was some rumbling a moment ago so they went to check if something happened with them."

Jason nods. "Alright. Zack and Tommy, you guys start sparring. I'll go get them."

They start as soon as Jason leaves, Billy observing and taking note of his team members' fighting styles. Tommy has Zack in a headlock when they suddenly hear a high-pitched scream. All three of them look at each other, coming to the same conclusion.

Jason.

"KIMBERLY! GET OFF TRINI RIGHT NOW AND GET DOWN FROM THAT ZORD!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this lil FRIENDS inspired fic, even if you dont like it or watch it :D
> 
> tell me what you think!


End file.
